Never Love, Never
by Angelpheonixwings14
Summary: Ok so back after being deleted and like wayyyy edited. Not your average HS fic. BV mostly, CG nd 18K are in it though. it's good i assure u. read, review, be happy
1. Introduction

**Sorry... my story got deleted for "explicit content" when absolutely nothing's happened. soi am quite peeved at the moment. I haven't done anything wrong and i kno a few stories out there that are horrendous yet there still on. annoying indeed.Anywho. here it is again; i'm obeying the rules. This isn't your average HS fic. There's a lot more to it. Want to kno what it is? then read and you find out xD. Enjoy**

**No i don't own any of the characters besides the ones i make up.**

_Introduction_

She let out a small sigh as she gracefully sauntered through the double doors of her high school. Few heads turned to follow her, but she was unaware of their gaze as she walked past. Bulma Briefs was easily one of the most gorgeous girls in the school, even though she was completely unaware of this fact. Even in the state she was in now, with deep blue eyes clouded by exhaustion and her usually bright and cheery face paled by another sleepless night, she still was absolutely stunning. Her straightened hair gently caressed the right side of her face, and fell gracefully down to her lower back. She quietly walked down the hallway, pulling her beige swayed coat tighter around herself as she shivered slightly because of the cold air hovering around the unheated school. Her light blue jeans were tight around her slender legs before fanning out over her beige boots. The books she was carrying were balanced between her free hand and her left hip; everything about her mannerism screamed innocence and stress. As she reached her locker she heard a squeak from behind her. Whipping around she saw her best friend Chi Chi excitedly running over to her.

"Ohhhh! I absolutely adore your new coat B. It's gorgeous. Must've cost a lot." She said sarcastically before chuckling slightly, Bulma joining in on the laughter.

"Oh yea, cleaned us out for sure." She shook her head, giggling slightly. That was one thing she never had to worry about, money. She didn't even have to attend school since she was pretty much set for life. Capsule Corp. was her father's company though, and if she wanted to run it one day, she needed the damn education. Stuffing her new coat into her locker she heard the deep voice of Chi Chi's boyfriend calling her name behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see him wrap his well muscled arms around her best friend's slender waist and his face go into the crook of her neck, devouring it with light kisses. She snickered slightly before slamming her locker shut and turning around to look at the loving couple.

"Well hello there Goku." Bulma said cheerfully. He looked up and gave her the same goofy smile he gave her every morning as his greeting before turning his attention back to Chi Chi's neck. Bulma rolled her eyes before turning to walk away sickened by witnessing their open affection.

"Bulma! Wait!" A warm smile spread across her face before she turned around and greeted her boyfriend.

"Oh Yamcha! I wasn't sure if you were going to make it this morning." He ran up beside her and snaked his arms around her slender waist.

"Please baby, I'd never be late if it was to come see you." A bright smile spread across her face. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck. As she was about to pull away, his hands left her waist and instead went to the sides of her face; he wasn't letting her get away with that this time. He roughly pulled her face back and deepened their kiss. Pushing him rather fiercely, she quickly looked around then slapped him on the arm.

"Yamcha…how many times do I have to tell you, I don't like kissing like that in school!" He let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I'm gonna head to class now. Bye babe." He kissed her cheek and walked off to the direction of his class.

She stood there for a moment. "Bye" she managed to say to his turned back. 'Shit, what have I done now?' Chi Chi looked at her best friend very intently, waiting for a reaction. But she didn't need one, Bulma's eye's were enough. This was becoming quite common with the two of them; Chi Chi was beginning to get really worried about Bulma. Just as Chi was about to open her mouth, the bell rang and everyone scattered to their first class. Bulma walked through the hallway very somberly. She let out a sigh, she knew she'd have to apologize after school. 'This is going to be a long ass day

**so that's ur intro i hope you enjoyed. Comments, reviews, anything i love it. till next time. much love**


	2. The Asshole

**Look! another chapter...YAY! this one's longer for u all to enjoy. so read away. .**

_The Asshole_

The day had dragged by awfully slow. 'Two more minutes…just two more'. Bulma was fidgeting in her seat. She had finished her calc test early and was just waiting for the bell to ring so she could run to Yamcha and apologize for upsetting him. 'God this has to be the longest two minutes of my life…' she thought letting go of her bag. She was just about to turn around and look at the clock again when something caught her eye. A little piece of paper was sticking out of her bag, and being the OCD child she was, it was bothering her. She grabbed the paper out of her bag and looked at it. When she saw what was on it, her jaw dropped. On the paper was a big heart and in the middle it read "Vegeta Ouji". 'I can't believe I still have this'. Vegeta was the love of her life last year, before she started going out with Yamcha. He had been a senior at the time and left for college over the summer. She hadn't really talked to him since. 'Wow…I miss him…' she thought and the caught herself. 'I did not just say that…oh my god…if Yamcha found out I thought something like that…' Yamcha knew how much she had liked Vegeta last year and she knew for a fact that he would break up with her for a thought like that. The bell rang causing her to jump out of her trance. She flew out of her seat, throwing the piece of paper out so Yamcha wouldn't find it, and ran to where she knew he'd be after school.

She ran down the hallway towards the boy's locker room and ran straight into her boyfriend. She caught herself on the wall while Yamcha fell and hit the floor.

"Yo What the fuck bi…oh hey baby. What brings you here?" He let out a strangled chuckle and picked himself off the floor. She turned around and flung her arms around his neck.

"Oh Yamcha… I'm so sorry I got mad at you for kissing me. I'm your girlfriend; you should be able to kiss me in public. I'm sorry…please forgive me?"

"Heh, baby it's ok. You're shy, that just something we need to work on. That's all. C'mon, lets get out of here." He dragged her by the hand and they left the school.

--

Chi Chi and Goku were walking towards Chi Chi's house hand in hand and for once, Chi Chi was completely silent.

"Chi, you ok?" Goku's face was plagued with worry by his girl's unusually somber attitude. She looked up at him and gave a half-hearted smile.

"Goku, I'm worried about Bulma. She and Yamcha have been getting into a fight almost everyday. And over nothing! She says he's saying things like 'why are we still doing this' and 'how can you love me if you treat me like this'. It's absolutely ridiculous! She's called me almost every night for the past two weeks hysterically crying saying how she didn't know if he was going to break up with her. This isn't healthy." Goku was quiet for a moment, pondering the situation.

"Well have you talked to her about it?"

"Of course I have you idiot. I'm her best friend. Problem is, she's so blind and naïve to all of this that she can't see it. She's convinced that he loves her…which may be true, but it's a possessive love. She can't see it, and I don't know how I can make her."

"He is her first boyfriend you know. Maybe you should let her figure this out on her own?" Chi Chi laughed a little.

"I've never been able to do that, and you expect me to do that now?" They both let a giggle escape before falling silent and continuing their walk for her house.

--

They got onto her bus and sat in the last seat. Immediately Yamcha started making the moves. His lips darted right for the crook of her neck. She let out a small 'eep' before she smacked him.

"What the hell are you doing! We're on a bus!" She whispered hoarsely.

"C'mon hun, I've been wanting this so bad all day. No ones gonna see us back here."

"Yamcha…knock it off. It's not my fault you're a horny bastard." She immediately regretted saying that. He grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned her to the back of the seat.

"What did you say honey?" He said with a devilish smirk plastered over his face.

"Uhhh nothing dear…" She said as innocently as she could muster. This wasn't going to be good. He chuckled slightly.

**(EDITOR'S CUT! ohhh i kno u want to shoot me right? haha. dunn worry it's a short one but one nonetheless. yes i'm paranoid now cuz i got kicked off for no reason. just so u kno what happens Yamcha is a bad boy and Bulma like an idiot almost lets him get away with it. Believe me, you'd want to kill him and slap her for being an idiot. so u want the unedited then email me asking for it. u can get my email from my profile.label it with the title of the story and i'll send u what u want. I'm probably goingto have a few of these so make sure u specify what chapter it is you want. again, sorry but this is so my story doesn't get kicked off AGAIN)**

"Yamcha…I'm serious. Stop." He sighed and released her hands, withdrawing his own.

"Fine I'll stop." He leaned against the back of the seat looking rather annoyed. Sitting up, she looked over at him and sighed.

"Thank you."

"Yea…" She looked down at the ground then leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. His hand slinked around her waist and he gave her a reassuring squeeze, but she wasn't convinced. His eyes always gave him away; he was upset. She felt bad for annoying him. 'I'll make it up to him later' she thought. The rest of their bus ride was in silence.

(later that night) --**no that's not an editor's cut. just so u kno.**

"I had a great time tonight baby."

"Yea…me too." He smiled.

"So, I'll call you later?"

"Sure."

"Ok, night babe." He kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door.

"Night Yamcha…" She closed the door and leaned against it. A sigh escaped her lips as she headed up the stairs to start her homework. Walking into her room, she looked at the clock.

"Shit. It's 11 already….here we go for the next sleepless night." Her eyebrows knitted together in frustration as she pressed the button for the intercom.

"Mom, can you make me a pot of coffee please?" She waited patiently for a response.

"Sure honey. I'll bring it up once it's done." Letting out another sigh, she sat down at her desk and opened her bag. As soon as she was about to start her work, the phone rang.

"What the fuck! Can't I start my homework without any interruptions of _once_!" She yanked the cordless off its charger. "Hello?" That had come out sweeter than she thought it would…

"Hey B. You ok?" It was Chi Chi

"Hey Chi. Yea I'm alright now. Everything between us it settled."

"That's good…" There was a slight pause then something Bulma never expected to hear came from her best friend's mouth. "I honestly don't know why you still put up with this though."

"What are you talking about?"

"B…he's treating you like shit. And you just keep taking it."

"What the hell Chi. He's getting better. And I take it because I love him. Of all the people I thought you'd be able to understand that!" She heard Chi Chi sigh.

"Ok fine B. Have it your way, but when things get worse. Just know I'll be here for you."

"You won't have to be." She heard the snippiness in her voice and she felt a little guilty. Shrugging it off she said "Look I have a lot of work to do. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure. Bye." She hung up the phone only to have it ring once again. Throwing per pencil across the room she picked it up for the second time. "HELLO!"

"….whoa…chill out there babe."

Trying to simmer herself down she said "Sorry Yamcha…I'm just a little stressed."

"Don't worry. I'm here to cheer you up now." She smiled a little.

"Thanks, but I have a lot of work to do and I really should start now…" The all too familiar frustrated sigh came from the other end of the line.

"I see. So you don't have time for me now? Your work is more important to you than me?"

"Yamcha…that's not fair. You know that's not true."

"So then why are you leaving me?" She was losing her patience.

"YAMCHA! I just saw you. This is ridiculous. I need to do my work so I don't fail. Please. I'm going to see you tomorrow anyways."

"Sure whatever. I know how much I mean to you now." Before she could get another word in she heard a click. Letting out a scream of frustration, she threw the phone at her door. It broke into three pieces and slammed to the floor as her mother opened her door.

"Oh my…that's not good. I'll have one of the bots come and clean it up." She put the cup of coffee on her daughter's desk. "So, would you like to tell me what all that was about?" Bulma started crying and sank to her knees. Her mother ran to embrace her. "Please, Honey…tell me what's wrong." For the next hour Bulma explained to her mother the whole situation with her a Yamcha that had been happening for the past month.

"Honey…why didn't you come to me about this earlier?"

"Because I didn't think it was important…but I can't take it anymore mother."

"I'm sorry he's making you feel like this honey." She gave her daughter a hug. "I think you know what you have to do now. I'll leave you to think about it. There's more coffee in the pot downstairs if you need it." With that said, her mother got up and left Bulma to her thoughts. Bulma's mother may not have had much smarts for technical matters, but when it came to situations like this, she was the best person Bulma could turn to.

"Thanks mom…" she whispered before moving off the floor to sit in her desk and begin her studies. Tomorrow, all of this with that assholeended.

**Soooo. Bulma nd Yamcha are coming to an end eh? So that leaves Bulma wide open. When will Vegeta make his appearance? Well stay tuned and u'll find out. hehehehe. Review please, they give me motivation to keep writing.**


End file.
